


Trials of Motherhood III

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, TaleSpin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: These are a series of little ficlets based on my story 'The Tiger's Mate' a SWAT Kats/Tailspin crossover.  These stories are about the Feral/Khan triplets.Two of the triplets are kidnaped by the Metallikats.





	1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: there is no sex but hermaphrodite status of the main character is implied.  


* * *

Author’s Note: More tales of the Feral/Khan triplets. Set in “The Tiger’s Mate’ world. Though this has chapters it’s still going to be a short story. Enjoy and please review!

 

Sighing Feral, with the help of Khan’s staff, got his three five year old kittens ready for their doctor’s appointment. They hated this type of visit as much as he did but it was necessary.

 

The only up side, the kittens thought, was the trip to Enforcer Headquarters. Since their appointment was at eight-thirty a.m. and their mother had to be at an emergency staff meeting at seven they had to go in with him to wait. Their father, Shere Khan was out of town.

 

“Alright let’s go!” Their mother called out as he headed for the door of their apartment.

 

“Yay!” Casimir cheered as he and his siblings rushed to their mother’s side a nanny following behind.

 

They loved riding in the elevator. Sometimes their father would take them to the park and let them ride the elevator up and down a couple of times and sometimes Bagera, their bodyguard, would treat them to a little up and down trip. Bagera was also responsible for putting the triplets through their morning calisthenics that helped burn off excess energy. He was their driver for this morning.

 

He helped Commander Feral secure the triplets in their seats then he took the driver’s seat as Feral took the passenger one and concentrated on his notes for the morning meeting. The nanny, Matty, took a jump seat facing the kittens.

 

Despite the heavy morning traffic, they arrived at Enforcer Headquarters within twenty minutes. Before the triplets were allowed out of the car, Bagera and Feral got out first and looked around. Then with a nod to the nanny, the triplets were unstrapped and one by one lifted out of the car. The nanny carried their necessary’s and the kittens each carried a small backpack of their own. Feral led the way with the nanny and kittens between him and Bagera, who brought up the rear.

 

They made a small parade as they marched into the busy shift changing crowd within the lobby of the building. Many curious and smiling faces watched their progress as they crossed the lobby. The kittens were kept close together as they moved through the busy area, their eyes wide at all the activity around them. Suddenly a familiar face appeared smiling at them.

 

“Hello guys, how ya doing?” Lt. Feral chirped brightly at them, grinning warmly.

 

“Cousin Felina!!” Came a happy chorus from the kittens.

 

She stayed close to them as each one tried to tell her what they’d been doing and where they were going today. She kept smiling even though she really couldn’t tell what they were saying since they were all talking at the same time. Feral just sighed indulgently while Matty and Bagera rolled their eyes.

 

An elevator arrived and they waited for it to empty before all piling aboard. Felina let Casimir press the button for his mother’s floor. They reached their destination in seconds, Feral and Felina stepping out first followed by the triplets, nanny and Bagera. Many eyes of the admin staff watched with amused expressions at the Commander’s beautiful brood.

 

Feral stopped at his secretary’s desk. She stood and handed the Commander a stack of mail and reports.

 

“Good morning, sir. I see you’ve brought your beautiful kittens with you this morning.” She said grinning down at them. They smiled back shyly.

 

“Yes. They have physicals this morning after my meeting. They’ll be waiting in my office. You don’t have to concern yourself over them. Matty and Bagera will be taking care of them.” Feral said pointing to each as he named them. “Just make sure no one barges in. Bagera might take them to the floor before asking who they are. I’d prefer to avoid that.” Feral said.

 

“Of course sir. Your officers are nearly all here for the meeting. Here is your coffee, sir.” She said briskly handing Feral a large mug.

 

“Thank you, Karen.” Feral grunted his mind already on the meeting. He walked into his office and up do his desk. Dropping his correspondence onto it’s surface, he unlocked a drawer. Reaching in he grabbed a red labeled folder. Relocking the drawer he turned to leave pausing a moment to look at his kittens.

 

“Listen up you three. I don’t want you giving Bagera and Matty any trouble. Just play with the things you brought in your packbacks and momma will be back in a little while.” Feral admonished studying each face then nodding, left the office with Felina following him. She gave the kittens a smile and a wave as she closed the door.

 

Sighing the kittens moved to the conversation area to take out their playthings. They already knew not to pull anything with Bagera around.

 

When Feral returned an hour later, the kittens were immersed in a game of chutes and ladders with Matty. Bagera was reading a mystery novel not far from the door and was on his feet in seconds when the door opened. He relaxed when he saw Feral and put his book back into his pocket.

 

Feral was pleased to see the kittens being so well behaved. “Momma’s very pleased with you. You’ve been very good. Now pick up your things, we’ve got to get going.” Feral told them smiling warmly. His kittens quickly gathered up there things as Feral returned to his desk and relocked the file back in the drawer.

 

In very short order, the group was again trooping to the elevator, across the lobby and out to their car. Once more in their seats, Feral moved slowly into traffic and headed uptown.

 

As they were about half way to their destination, a frantic call came over Commander Feral’s radio.

 

“Alert, Alert, the Metallikats Express has been seen traveling north down Tower Blvd at a high rate of speed. All Enforcers converge on the area. Calling Number One, come in.” The dispatcher summoned.

 

Bagera handed Feral his enforcer radio. “This is Number One, report!” He barked.

 

“Commander Feral, the Metallikats have stolen a prototype megabeam being developed at a private lab. The beam is said to be able to punch through anything with ease.” The dispatcher explained hurriedly.

 

“Anyone in the area yet?” Feral asked his heart hammered with concern as he looked around quickly while driving. The Metallikats were on the same road he was on and they were either ahead of him or coming up fast behind him. If it was the latter they were in trouble.

 

“Lt Feral here, just getting a bead on them Uncle. Where are you?” Felina asked anxiously in her chopper closing in on the hurtling car.

 

“We are just passing Tanner St.” Feral replied.

 

“Oh God! Uncle get off the road, the Metallikats are nearly on top of you!” She said urgently then fired a laser at the fast moving vehicle below her hoping to distract them.

 

Feral looked quickly around for a way to get off and finally opted for a quick turn into a parking garage racing through the gate bar breaking it in half. He quickly pulled over to the side and hopped out with his laser pistol and radio in paw. Leaving Bagera to guard his kittens, he raced to the parking kiosk whose barrier he’d broken.

 

“Get out of here, trouble is on its way! Hurry.” He shouted at the angry gate Kat whose face turned to fear from the urgent tone and who it was giving the orders. He quickly left the kiosk and ran back into the garage. Feral didn’t have long to wait as the Metallikat Express came barreling down the street with a pack of Enforcer choppers harrying it. Oddly enough, Mac and Molly didn’t return fire and instead, to Feral’s horror, they veered off and headed right for the parking garage.

 

Feral leaped away just as the reinforced car hit the kiosk hard, shattering into pieces spraying the debris everywhere. Mack apparently lost control and the car slammed into the cement pillar straight ahead of him. Snarling with anger the male robot slammed out the bent door on his side just as Molly did the same. Molly was holding some kind of strange weapon, Feral had to assume was the prototype.

 

Before he could take any action, his enforcers had arrived in mass and were rushing through the damaged entryway. Furious and arguing with each other the Metallikats fled, their path taking them to where Feral’s car was parked. Feral was in a panic as he raced after the metal pair trying desperately to make them veer away from his kittens.

 

Bagera had been watching alertly and when he saw the metal pair begin to head their way he quickly had Matty unstrap each kitten and push them to the floor. He kept hoping they would turn off and go up the ramp not far away but the pair seem determined to head for the stairs that were not far from their stopped car. Hissing tensely, Bagera looked around quickly. There was only one option and very little time to act. Opening his door that was away from the advancing pair, he quickly got out then opened the kitten’s door.

 

Warning them to stay close, hold paws, and move quickly with him, Bagera stayed crouched to the ground and pulled the kittens with him heading for an cement alcove not more than a few paces away. He hoped to hide there and avoid the attention of the Metallikats.

 

The kittens were frightened but did as they were told staying tightly close to each other and Bagera and not making a sound. Matty crouched after them, her eyes wide with terror but keeping quiet and moving.

 

They reached the alcove and hid behind it. Feral had seen Bagera move the kittens and felt a little relief when the Metallikats passed his car with only a casual glance inside before heading up the stairs at a run. He sent his enforcers to follow while he went to his family.

 

The kittens cried for him. “Shushu my little ones. I know you are very scared and you are being very brave. I need you to follow Bagera and Matty out of the building to safety. Can you do that for me?” Feral murmured comfortingly to his kits who were clinging to him.

 

“Mamma don’t go!” Little Kiara wailed softly.

 

“I have to sweetheart. Mamma will be back I promise. Now you’ve got to go. Make Daddy and Mommy proud of you. Love you!” Feral said quickly then glanced at Bagera. The panther nodded his understanding of the silent message then Feral raced away and up the stairs after his troops.

 

Bagera quickly gathered the kittens, “It’s okay to be scared but I need you to be brave a little longer. Okay?” He asked gently.

 

The kittens trembled but nodded with tear streaked faces turned up to stare at the panther. His heart clenched. He had to get them to safety, Feral was depending on him. “Okay let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

Bagera headed for the damaged entryway of the garage. Picking their way carefully, he finally gained the sidewalk and began hustling the kittens up the street away from the danger.

 

Behind him, the Metallikats had reached the top of the parking garage and were deciding what to do next.

 

“Well now that were up here where the enforcers can take pot shots at us, what do we do now?” Molly asked her mate acidly.

 

“You know the plan, we get this weapon and we get it to the boss.” Mac said sharply looking around as well.

 

“I know that part but how do we get off the roof, stupid!” She snarled angrily.

 

“Stop your yammering! We are supposed to press this like so!” Mac had taken a small device from a hidden panel and now pressed a button on it.

 

“What’s that supposed to do blow the enforcers from the sky because I gotta tell you it’s not working!” She growled sarcastically as she shot at the enforcers trying to reach them from the stairs.

 

“Don’t be stupid! It’s just a signaler telling the boss to pick us up and here he comes!” Mac said triumphantly as a huge dark airship moved toward them.

 

But before it could close in, the SWAT Kats arrived.

 

“Crud! It’s Dark Kat again and the Metallikats. What a mess. Got anything to take the Black Widow out this time, Razor.” T-Bone grunted angrily as he avoided a laser from the air ship.

 

“Yeah! I’ve got just the thing. I was afraid we might have to do battle with that thing again. Here’s seeing if it works!” Razor fired an oddly spiked missile at Dark Kats ship. It hit the center of it and caused a massive fireworks of electrical shorts. The Black Widow wavered in the air then plunged toward the ground.

 

“T-Bone get over it! We’ve got to stop it from hitting the ground!” Razor shouted as he extended the magnetic clamp.

 

T-Bone swooped down and got as close as he could to the falling ship and moments later the solid thunk was felt when the clamp connected. It nearly jerked the Turbokat out of the sky but T-Bone kept the jet steady, moving slowly to a vacant lot not far away and beginning to lower Dark Kat’s ship to the ground when they were shaken by a hard blow.

 

“What the heck was that?” T-Bone shouted as he tried to keep control of the jet and the Black Widow hamstringing him from below.

 

“It’s the Metallikats. They are firing some kind of weapon at us! I’m disengaging the clamp now!” Razor warned his partner.

 

“Woah!” T-Bone bellowed as the jet suddenly lurched upward when the weight pulling it down was suddenly gone. Dark Kat’s ship hit the ground hard, sinking down a ways before settling and a plume of dust filling the air around it.

 

Furious at the loss of their ride, Mac zeroed in on the temporarily out of control Turbokat as it passed over a building just down from their location. He missed and exploded part of the roof and the upper floors of the building causing it to rain down on the Kats on the street.

 

Unfortunately, Bagera and the kittens were just running past that area. Shocked with only seconds to take action, Bagera desperately shoved the kittens into a nearby doorway slamming it open. He and Matty barely cleared the door when the debris fell crashing down blocking the front of the building, breaking the windows, spraying glass over the supine figures before going eerily quiet.

 

Pushed past their ability to handle, two of the kittens fled down a dark hallway to another door with a panic bar that they shoved against and spilled out into the street beyond. Confused and frightened, the kittens stared around themselves trying to decide which way to go.

 

“Maybe we should hide until its safe?” Gaspar said shivering.

 

“I’m scared, I want mommy!” Kiara sobbed.

 

Her brother wrapped a paw around her and held tight. “Don’t cry Kiara, we’ll find momma. Stay with me.” He told her moving her toward a huge stack of cartons. Finding a hole between two big ones, he pushed her through until they were inside another one. It was dark and quiet. They huddled together and rested.

 

Inside the building, Casimir had been knocked down and Bagera was hunched over him. Matty was sobbing for air not far away but he didn’t see his siblings.

 

Bagera reared up, “Are you alright Casimir?” He asked as he looked around.

 

“Yyyyes. Where are Kiara and Gaspar?” He said anxiously, looking around wildly.

 

The room was dusty and dim. Bagera stood up and stared around rapidly, there seemed to be no sign of the other two kittens.

 

“Kiara...Gaspar...where are you!” He shouted. He and Matty frantically searched the area then he spotted the door leading outside. His heart hammering in fear he ran to the door.

 

On the roof of the parking garage...

 

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Mac snarled firing the prototype and keeping everyone at bay.

 

“Duh! That’s obvious, but how!” Molly said waspishly.

 

“Let’s jump the roofs and see if there’s another way out of here.” Mac snapped heading for the edge of the garage and leaping for the next building. Shrugging in disgust, Molly followed. They jumped two more buildings before Mac saw the alley with the cartons piled high. Without hesitation, he leaped down to the ground. Molly landed a little less gracefully next to him.

 

“Graceful you’re not!” Mac snorted looking around quickly.

 

“You’re one to talk...” Molly started to snarl then stopped suddenly, “Wait! What’s that sound?”

 

She said turning her head from side to side to catch the sound again.

 

“What sound? We ain’t got time for you hearing things, let’s beat feet.” Mac said sharply.

 

Molly ignored him and moved closer to the cartons then suddenly reached in and yanked out the frightened kittens. “Well lookee here! These two look very familiar!” Molly said firmly holding a kitten in each metal paw.

 

“What the heck do you want with a pair of kittens? Put them down and lets blow this place before the enforcers get their act together and catch us.” Mac growled losing what little patience he had.

 

“These are Feral’s kits!!” Molly said triumphantly.

 

Mac stopped and stared at her then at the kittens. “How the heck do you know that? All kittens look alike!” He snapped at her.

 

“Stupid! I saw them in a magazine recently. Feral’s mate is a tiger. These kits are tiger striped which is rare around here. We’ve just got our leverage!” Molly smirked ignoring the kittens wails of terror. “Shut up you little furballs. If you ever want to see your mommy again you’ll stop your caterwauling.” She snarled.

 

Kiara and Gaspar choked and wept but quieted.

 

“Much better! Okay, let’s just get a hold of their dear momma shall we!” Molly cackled.

 

“I gotta admit Mol, you do have a very devious mind.” Mac said in admiration. “But we still need to get out of here!” He turned and ran down the alley. She shrugged and holding the kittens close to her chest she ran after him. Soon they were breaking into a brick building and ducking in. Mac closed the door behind them.

 

“Okay, now we contact the Commander. This should be good!” Mac said smirking as much as his face would allow. He turned on his built in communicator and fiddled with the frequencies until he caught the enforcer band.

 

“Listen up you mugs, this is Mac and I want to speak to the Commander. Get him fast!” Mac demanded.

 

At the scene of the building collapse, Commander Feral and his enforcers had been trailing after the Metallikats and came upon Bagera searching the alley.

 

“Bagera, the kittens...” He said sharply with Felina at his side.

 

“We had to duck into the building just as the roof collapsed. When I looked around only Casimir was with me but I know I shoved all three ahead of me. I suspect they came out this door. When I looked I found this mess.” He pointed at the mess Molly had made pulling the kittens from the carton.

 

“Kat’s Alive! Where could they be?” Feral choked in terror.

 

Just then his Sergeant ran up. “Commander, Mac is on an enforcer band and demands to speak to you.” He said handing the Commander his radio.

 

“This is Feral! What do you want, Mac?” Feral snapped his nerves taut with the thought of his missing kittens.

 

“It’s not what I want Commander, it’s what you’re missing.” Mac said nastily. Suddenly the sound of two crying kittens could be heard over the radio.

 

Feral heart went cold with shock and anguish. “What do you want? Please don’t hurt them!” He couldn’t help but beg.

 

“Well that’s entirely up to you Commander. We want out of here and you’re going to help us. Get a chopper, take out it’s tracking device and bring it yourself where we tell you. Send all your enforcers away and the SWAT Kats. Do this now. We’ll be contacting you in ten minutes for pickup. Don’t keep us waiting long Commander if you ever want to see your kittens alive.” Mac said cruelly then clicked off.

 

Feral stood there in horror holding the radio. For a moment he was paralyzed. His niece touched him gently. He startled and took in a shaky breath. “Get me a chopper ASAP and do what he said. Hurry!” He snapped.

 

“Yes Uncle, right away.” Felina said quickly. She and the Sergeant ran to the end of the alley calling for assistance as they ran.

 

In the air above...

 

“Oh my God!” T-Bone breathed in shock. He and Razor had heard the transmission from Mac.

 

“Poor Feral, no mother should have to suffer such a nightmare. We’ve got to do something!” Razor said tightly.

 

“But how? You heard Mac. If he sees us the kittens lives are toast. I couldn’t bear to be responsible for that.” T-Bone said in anguish.

 

“There’s no way to know if they will even give the kittens back, T-Bone.” Razor said sharply. “We are going to have to be very sneaky. I suggest we go high and use our x-ray device to keep track of them so we can follow and find a way to save the kittens.” Razor said grimly.

 

“Okay! That does sound like it could work. Unfortunately, we can’t tell Feral what were up to if we don’t want Mac to overhear us. I hate to keep him in agonized suspense but hopefully it won’t be for long.” T-Bone sighed heavily as he took the Turbokat high into the stratosphere.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Kittens

“Okay, let’s get out of here. We need to find a place for them to put that chopper and a rooftop sounds like the perfect thing.” Mac said as he led the way through the building they were in to another exit. Looking outside carefully for enforcer patrols, Mac signaled Molly the coast was clear and they quickly ran down the street a short distance.

 

Spotting what he was looking for, Mac turned down an alleyway and stopped. “Gimme those kits Molly and you pull down that fire ladder. Looking up Molly saw the ladder just over her head.

 

Without a word, she handed over the now quiet kittens to Mac then reached up and pulled down the ladder. She quickly ran up them followed by Mac, their metal feet making a loud clattering noise. In very little time, they were on the roof, hunching down to keep any patrol from seeing them.

 

In the field where Dark Kat’s ship was resting, enforcers were swarming around it collecting the prisoners and Dark Kat himself. The evil genius was infuriated at being caught so easily. Feral walked up to the huge criminal.

 

“If anything happens to my kittens because of your cohorts, I’ll see you dead!” He hissed, fury so raw it made his voice shake then he stalked away toward an arriving chopper.

 

Dark Kat blinked at the Commander’s retreating back in surprise. He’d never seen Feral this incensed. ‘A mother’s fury fit the Commander’s emotions right now,’ Dark Kat thought with a shiver. He hoped the Metallikats didn’t do anything stupid for his sake.

 

Felina landed the chopper not far away from Dark Kat’s ship. She left it running and jumped down from it. Her uncle quickly took her place in the pilot’s seat. She could see he was barely able to contain his terror for his kits and his fury at his helplessness. She reached in and squeezed his arm a moment in comfort. He nodded then gestured to back off. She quickly trotted away then watched as he climbed back into the sky to hover and wait for contact from the metal pair.

 

She prayed the Metallikats didn’t do anything to the kittens, her uncle and Shere may never get over it.

 

On the rooftop...

 

“Okay, let’s see if the Commander is ready for us.” Mac said as he engaged his radio. “Feral! You out there!” He barked.

 

“I’m here and waiting with the chopper as you asked.” Feral said tightly.

 

“Right, where are you located this minute?” Mac asked.

 

“Hovering over the field two blocks from the building you took my kittens from.” He snapped.

 

“Perfect. Fly a straight path to the east and you’ll see us on a roof top. I suggest you take it slow so you don’t overfly us.” Mac instructed. “See you in a few minutes.”

 

Without responding Feral turned the chopper in the indicated direction and slowly moved forward keeping his eyes on the roof tops below him.

 

High above...

 

“He’s on the move Razor. Have you got him on the X-ray device?” T-Bone asked anxiously.

 

“Not yet...yeah...there he is...okay buddy...go east slowly.” Razor said keeping his eyes glued to his monitor.

 

“Right!” T-Bone said tightly moving the jet forward as slow as he could.

 

Feral flew only five minutes before he spotted Mac and Molly standing on a wide roof top. Moving to the far side of the roof he landed but left it running. He jumped out and hurried over to the pair.

 

“Hold it right there, Commander!” Mac ordered as the kittens shrieked at their mother.

 

Swallowing hard, Feral looked his kittens over, except for being dirty and frightened, they appeared to be alright. Raising his eyes to the Metallikats his eyes reflected his barely leashed fury and anxious need to grab his kittens.

 

“You just stay right there until we get to the chopper.” Molly warned as she moved to the chopper keeping a tight hold on the kittens.

 

Feral watched helplessly, his paws clenching to the point of pain, as the Metallikats walked quickly to the waiting chopper. He cried in anguish and ran toward it when the two metal kats jumped into the chopper and took off without leaving the kittens.

 

High above...

 

“Oh God, poor Feral. Those bastards took off with the kittens and he’s screaming in anger. They’ve turned south T-Bone at a good clip, let’s up the speed but be careful not to overshoot them.” Razor said cautiously, his voice tight with barely restrained anger.

 

“You just tell me where they are buddy, I’ll keep us on their tails.” T-Bone said grimly. Though they knew this had been a possibility, it still hurt to be right. Gods! He was soo sorry for Feral. He swore they would get the Commander’s kittens back in one piece.

 

Aboard the escaping chopper...

 

“You got any idea where you’re going?” Molly asked as she looked around to ensure no enforcers were following them.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to Dark Kat’s hideout of course.” Mac snorted.

 

Molly just grunted and placed the kittens on the floor near her seat. “Stay put and shut up!” She warned them.

 

The kittens nodded jerkily and wrapped their arms around each other to try and comfort themselves.

 

The ride was over twenty minutes long and the kittens were exhausted when the chopper flew into a dark hole then landed. Molly picked them up again and jumped down. The Metallikats walked into a cavernous space that accommodated the chopper easily. They were headed to another archway, around them a chittering sound echoed, getting louder as they reached the entryway. Inside was some kind of well lit work area and everywhere there were creeplings that were doing chores.

 

A few of them came flying up to the Metallikats and chittered angrily.

 

“Don’t know what you’re saying but your boss was captured by the enforcers. We’re hiding here for a little while, you go on doing what you’re doing. I’m sure Dark Kat isn’t going to be in jail very long.” Mac told them dismissively.

 

The creeplings looked at each other unhappily but flew off to return to their work.

 

“I never liked those things, gives me the creeps.” Molly said irritably.

 

“Guess that’s why they're called creeplings!” Mac snorted in amusement.

 

“Haha, you’re a riot. Where are we going to put these kits and what are we going to do with them?” Molly asked shaking the pair in question a little.

 

“They're our insurance. As long as we have them, Feral doesn’t dare try and find us.” Mac said smugly.

 

“Oh yeah! Well whose going to feed them eh? Whose going to take care of them? They are kittens and they’ll die if we don’t take care of them properly. I don’t know nothing about caring for kittens, do you?” Molly said sarcastically.

 

“Ah come on Molly, how hard can it be. Just put them into one of those cells Dark Kat has, give em some food and they should be alright.” Mac said in disgust.

 

“Oh sure and then they die from the cold in the cells or from fear.” Molly said scathingly.

 

“Well what do you want me to do, Molly. You tell me!” Mac snapped irritably.

 

“Ah shut up! I’ll think of something, I always do anyway.” Molly said in annoyance as she headed to another doorway with the kittens. She went down a rock corridor lit only by strings of electric lights. She paused by a door, putting the kittens down, she opened it and shoved them in. “I’ll be right back.” She snapped then closed the door on them.

 

A single lightbulb shone down on them. The room was completely empty.

 

“What do we do?” Kiara sniffed clinging to her brother tightly.

 

“I..I..I don’t know! Mommy will find us!” He said hopefully. Kiara just nodded and shivered against Gaspar.

 

Some minutes later, Molly returned. She dropped a large carton on the floor, out of it she pulled a large bucket and placed in a far corner with toilet paper then she pulled out another box that she turned upside down to make a table. The next thing she removed from the big carton was some paper cups, a bottle of milk that she poured out into the cups, and sandwiches. She placed these on the makeshift table.

 

“There that should hold you two. That bucket is your potty. That big box has a blanket and pillow, that’s your bed. Now eat up and go to bed and no noise from either of you.” Molly instructed them before opening the door and leaving them alone.

 

Staring at the door for long minutes, the kittens were afraid to move but hunger finally won out and they hesitantly went to the food. It was peanut butter sandwiches, Gaspar didn’t care for that but was too hungry to turn it down. They both ate quickly and finished the milk. Staring at the bucket uncertainly, they turned to the bigger box. With a little help from her brother, Kiara managed to crawl in with Gaspar following. Soon the warmth of the blanket and their full bellies dragged them into exhausted slumber.

 

Not far away...

 

“Well now we know where Dark Kat had been hiding out at.” T-Bone said heavily. “What do we do next, Razor? We obviously can’t just go blasting in.”

 

“You’re right there. Hmm...I’d say we should just carefully sneak in and check things out but it occurs to me we should go get Feral. These are his kittens and if I was him I’d want to be here getting them out.” Razor said with decisiveness.

 

Sighing, T-Bone said, “You’re absolutely right, buddy. He’s probably going crazy with worry right now.” Without further words, T-Bone turned the Turbokat back to the city, throwing on all engines to return quicker.

 

Reaching the outskirts, Razor used his radio, “Attention Commander Feral, this is the SWAT Kats, do you read me?”

 

“Feral here! What do you two want?” Feral snapped his anxiety showing in his voice.

 

“We don’t want to be overheard on the comm. Where are you now and we will come to you?” Razor asked urgently.

 

“I’m still at the site where Dark Kat’s ship is at.” Feral answered heavily.

 

“We’ll be there in minutes.” Razor said closing the connection.

 

Barely five minutes later, T-Bone was lowering the jet close to where Feral and a group of enforcer’s were standing. They jumped out of the cockpit and ran to Feral.

 

“We know where Mac and Molly took your kittens. We came to pick you up and take you there. It’s Dark Kat’s hideout so we know there are probably creeplings about.” T-Bone said rapidly before Feral could say anything.

 

Feral’s look was one of relief and worry. “You didn’t go in did you?” He asked urgently.

 

“No! We need to use stealth to slip into that huge place. It’s a mountain cave. I’d say take only a few enforcers with you and let’s get going.” Razor said quickly.

 

“Yes! Good idea! Felina, Sergeant, you and you and you.” Feral said turning and pointing at several of his officers. “Check your ammo and reload if you need to, quickly.” He ordered doing the same.

 

When everyone was ready they followed the SWAT Kats back to their jet. Razor lowered the ramp and everyone got on board. Within minutes they were airborne and speeding back the way they’d come. T-Bone landed the jet just west of some scraggly trees in the area to hide it. They quickly off loaded and moved as quietly as they could toward the mountain entrance.

 

Dusk was only an hour away, when they snuck into the main entryway. Everyone was tense and alert, so much so that when a creepling sprang up suddenly from just inside, T-Bone snatched it and broke its neck in one swift motion. Laying its body out of sight, they continued on grimly.

 

Feral was actually grateful the pair of vigilantes had used their own judgement to track Mac and Molly. He could not have asked for their assistance but the fact that they had done so on their own and had been able to find his kittens without being seen was a relief to him. Now if only they could find Kiara and Gaspar quickly. His heart was hammering with fear as they crept further inside using the shadows to hide themselves. They saw another entryway across the cavern and headed that way.


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy to the Rescue

As they reached the lighted entryway, they froze when they heard voices and the chittering of creeplings.

 

“We should probably recharge while we have the chance. Nothing else to do right now.” Mac said to Molly as they watched the creeplings busily working around them.

 

“Huh! Wish we had some TV to watch. This is boring watching those things.” Molly snorted.

 

“At least those kittens are quiet.” Mac said as he headed for a control board against a far wall.

 

“Ah they’re too tired to give us much trouble. Probably sleeping in that box I gave them.” Molly told him as she joined him.

 

“Box?” Mac asked confused as he pulled out some charging cables.

 

“Yeah, what did you think I was going to use? It’s just one of those big cartons Dark Kat has around here with a pillow and blanket they’ll be warm enough.” Molly said grabbing a set of cables for herself.

 

“Oh, works for me.” He shrugged and closed his eyes. Molly snorted and did the same.

 

The watchers looked around the work space. The Metallikats looked like they would be out for a little while though there was no way to know for certain if they would still hear the rescuers but even if they didn’t the creeplings would. There didn’t seem to be enough cover to hide behind to allow them to sneak in.

 

They anxiously waited and watched for an opportunity. After about fifteen more minutes, the creeplings suddenly left for the main cavern. Mac and Molly opened their eyes for a moment to note the creeplings departure then closed their eyes again.

 

'So they weren’t completely oblivious. This would require great care.' Feral thought. He signaled everyone to take off their boots and anything else that might jingle and leave them where they were hiding. When they were ready, Razor led the way silently followed by the enforcers and T-Bone bringing up the rear. Much to their relief, they succeeded in slipping by the Metallikats and into the far doorway safely.

 

Leaving his enforcers to guard their backs at the doorway, The SWAT Kats, Feral and Felina walked down the short hallway. They stopped at the first door they came to.

 

Using paw signals, they split into pairs and stood at either side of the door. Razor reached forward and opened it cautiously. Inside, to their relief, was the big box Molly had mentioned. Feral rushed into the room, leaned over the box and beheld his beloved kittens. Tears falling unbidden down his face, he tenderly reached in and picked up both in his arms, blanket and all. They never woke, too exhausted to stir. He nuzzled each taking their scent deep into his nose, Feral choked with relief.

 

The SWAT Kats stayed by the door and gave Feral privacy. They’d seen the shine of tears in the dim light and were embarrassed by the show of emotions from the normally stoic Commander but didn’t blame him a bit. They were just happy to see a mother reunited with his kits.

 

Felina stood close to her uncle and sighed in relief. Though she knew they needed to get out of here quickly she couldn’t begrudge her uncle’s very real need to relieve his anguish by holding his kittens. After many long minutes, she gently touched him on the arm. He raised his head and nodded. Hugging his kittens tightly to his chest, he let the SWAT Kats and Felina be his protectors on the way out. His only purpose was to protect his little ones from any further harm.

 

Quickly reaching the waiting enforcers, they all halted and watched for a few precious moments before carefully retracing their steps. They soon made it to the main cavern entrance. They stopped long enough to collect their boots and other things before moving to enter the bigger cavern that lead outside.

 

To their dismay, the creeplings were swarming all over the place. They seemed to be cleaning and moving various things everywhere.

 

“Crud! How do we get past them without causing a ruckus?” T-Bone whispered in frustration.

 

Razor watched the proceedings in the other room for some minutes before finally responding. “Hmm, it seems like they are very nearly finished with what they are doing. It might not hurt to sit tight and wait.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of staying here but you are probably right.” Feral hissed softly his kittens made a soft mewing sound before settling down again.

 

They moved back until they were completely hidden from view behind a rock formation. The wait seemed to drag on for a long time but according to Felina’s watch it had only been twenty minutes when the creeplings again gathered together and sped out of the cavern, surprisingly heading for the ceiling. When they didn’t seem to be coming back down some ten minutes later, the group decided it was safe to move out.

 

Again keeping to the shadows, the group slipped as quietly as they could for the entrance. With Razor in the lead, Feral just behind him, his enforcers and Felina and T-Bone bringing up the rear, they nearly reached the outside.

 

A sudden loud screech that echoed loudly in the cavern made them jump in their furs. It was another hidden creepling. Razor stunned it but it was too late. Down from the ceiling came the other creeplings and from the other room they heard the bellow of Mac.

 

No point in being quiet now, T-Bone, Razor and Felina with the other enforcers spread out in front of Feral and began firing at the creeplings.

 

“Get out of here Feral. Head for the Turbokat as fast as you can!” T-Bone shouted at the Commander.

 

Laden with his kittens, Feral knew he couldn’t help the others so quickly began to run down the hill and across the field to the trees where the jet was hidden. Running with him, protecting his escape, were his Sergeant and two other enforcers.

 

Behind his departing form, the rest held off the creeplings until they felt Feral had a good head start and the Metallikats were just entering from the other room. Firing a mini matchhead missile at the ceiling, Razor managed to trap the robots temporarily behind a wall of rocks.

 

“That’s it! Let’s hightail it out of here. Run!” T-Bone shouted at the others. They quickly turned tail and ran after Feral who was just reaching the trees.

 

Racing after them, looking back only occasionally, the rest caught up to Feral just as he reached the jet, panting hard. His kittens had been jounced awake and were crying. Razor opened the cargo ramp and Feral and his officers raced inside. Feral sat down onto a jump seat and Felina quickly cinched her uncle’s safety harness. Taking the seat next to him, she quickly did the same as did the rest of the enforcers. They’d barely got restrained when the Turbokat launched skyward rapidly pushing them into their seats hard.

 

The kittens wailed. “Oh loves it’s okay” Feral murmured nuzzling each of them. They stopped screaming in fear and cried for their mommy instead, their small arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He hugged them and purred to help them calm down as well as himself. The jet jolted around them setting the kittens off again.

 

“Look out T-Bone, those two are really pissed.” Razor warned his partner as he targeted the two robots that were now standing outside the mountain entrance and firing at them. He sent three plain old missiles at the two blasting them both back into the doorway and sending said entryway down on top of them.

 

“Great shot, Razor. That should hold them until the enforcers can come and neutralize them.” T-Bone said in relief. “If they have any problems we’ll just come back and give them a hand once we get rid of our precious cargo.”

 

“Right you are T-Bone. From the sounds coming up from the hold, Feral is going to have his paws full comforting his kittens. Poor things.” Razor said sympathetically.

 

“Yeah, hope they don’t have too many nightmares from this experience. Just glad we got them out of there safely.” T-Bone said gratefully.

 

Razor switched on the intercom to the cargo hold, “Commander, do you want us to take you to your apartment? Or somewhere else?” He asked.

 

Feral thought a moment then said, “Take me to the Khan Tower.”

 

“Roger!” Razor acknowledged.

 

In very little time the Turbokat was setting down gently on the, fortunately empty, chopper pad. Razor dropped the ramp and both he and T-Bone saw the little family off safely.

 

“Felina, go with the SWAT Kats and ensure those robots are rounded up and have Hackle shut them down.” He ordered.

 

“Right Uncle, don’t worry about a thing. Maybe you shouldn’t come in tomorrow. I think these guys are going to need you for a bit yet.” Felina said hesitantly.

 

Feral looked down at his exhausted, teary-eyed and traumatized kittens. “Yes, you are probably right, Felina. See that Steele is informed of my absence.” He said quietly.

 

“Yes sir." Felina said, saluted and returned to the jet.

 

Before the SWAT Kats could join her, Feral called out to them. They stopped and looked at him puzzled. “I don’t know how to thank you enough for saving my kittens.” He said huskily.

 

“Don’t mention it Commander, we’re just both really glad they are safe again.” T-Bone said brushing off the thanks even though privately he was stunned to be getting it from Feral in the first place.

 

Feral just nodded then turned and went down the short stairs to the entrance to his penthouse. The SWAT Kats ran to the jet, closed the ramp and quickly took off to take care of unfinished business.

 

As Feral stepped into the patio foyer that led into the main living area, a small furry missile struck his legs. Looking down he saw the crying face of Casimir.

 

“Mommy...mommy...you found Gaspar and Kiara!” He shouted.

 

Behind him came Bagera on the run and Matty as well as some of the servants. They surrounded the pair.

 

“So glad to see these little ones again.” Bagera said in relief.

 

“Yes, thanks to the SWAT Kats.” Feral said gratefully as he began to move forward, Matty picking up Casimir so that he could stay close but not hinder his mom from trying to move.

 

Bagera stared at Feral in surprise. “The SWAT Kats?” He asked shocked.

 

“Yes, I’ll tell you about it later, Bagera. Right now I need to get these three washed and comforted. Would you please contact Dr. Wanser. I want him to check them over.” Feral said quietly as he headed for the kittens bedroom.

 

“Of course, sir, right away.” Bagera nodded leaving swiftly to do Feral’s bidding.

 

The other servants including Mattie followed after Feral and helped him strip each of the kittens and help them into the bath with Feral. He had decided to take them into the large pool in the master bedroom. The soothing water helped calm them as well as the hot chocolate Matty made for them when they were dressed for bed.

 

Dr. Wanser arrived as they were drinking their cocoa and checked them over gently.

 

“Fortunately, Commander, they are fine just shaken up. They may suffer nightmares for a while but I think they’ll recover quickly with extra TLC from you and Mr. Khan. If there are any lingering emotional problems, please let me know quickly so that we can nip it in the bud.” Wanser told him smiling warmly at the kits and giving each a sugar free lolly.

 

“Thank you!” Feral said relieved and tired.

 

Wanser just nodded and took his leave. Feral insisted the kittens sleep with him tonight and no one objected.

 

“I’ll have a meal sent in for you, sir. It’s dinner time and I know you’ll be hungry soon. Just relax and take comfort from your kittens being returned to you.” Matty said warmly and left to take care of ordering a meal for him.

 

Casimir clung to one side of Feral while Gaspar was on the other and Kiara lay against his chest. He purred softly to them nuzzling each one in turn. Exhausted, it wasn’t long before they were all sleeping soundly. He tenderly laid them on one side of him and caressed each little face repeatedly. So very grateful that his little ones were back safe with him. He knew he had to call Shere soon but he was loathe to disturb his kittens by reaching for the phone. He lay there silently for some time.

 

Matty soon returned with a tray of food for him. She smiled down at the sleeping brood and her bosses tender way of touching each one unceasingly. Though he was male, she was always impressed at how good a mother the Commander was.

 

“Here you go, sir. Eat up! You’ll need it to keep up with these guys when they wake up.” She said softly placing the tray over Feral’s lap.

 

“Thank you Mattie. Could you hand me my phone and the TV controller?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course, sir.” She moved across the room and retrieved the items he’d requested. Just leave the tray on the floor, sir and I’ll get it later. Good night to you.”

 

“Good night, Mattie and thank you for all your help. I meant to ask, are you alright? It was a pretty traumatic thing for you too.” Feral asked in concern realizing he hadn’t asked after her well being.

 

“I’ll be alright sir. It was very scary but all’s well that end’s well and that is all that matters. I’ve just got a few bruises here and there. Don’t worry about me.” She told him with a warm smile then took her leave.

 

Calling his mate was going to be tough but better now than when he heard it on the news. He knew Shere hadn’t known about it despite it happening some hours ago so that meant he wasn’t near a TV or radio at the moment for which Feral was grateful. Shere would have been beside himself with worry. As it was, when he told him, the tiger was very upset and angry. Feral just let him rant and rave for several minutes knowing it wasn’t directed at him. The tiger was just upset and frightened.

 

Finally, when he had calmed down sufficiently to be able to hold a quieter conversation they talked for some time. Feral missed his mate. He could really use a hug right now. It had been a very traumatic day. Shere promised he would be on the first flight out.

 

“I love you and I’m so very sorry I couldn’t be there at this awful time.” Shere murmured still feeling a deep shock at what had nearly happened to his beautiful kittens.

 

“I know love. Just come home as soon as you can. I need you!” Feral said softly.

 

“I will. Get some rest my beloved.” Shere said warmly.

 

“You too my love.” Feral whispered back then hung up.

 

Sighing he finished his food and set the tray on the floor. He had intended to watch the news but then decided against it. Setting the controller on the nightstand, he slid down into the bed and turned out the light. Curving his body around his kittens he drifted off to sleep.

 

It was nearly dawn when a heavy weight pressed the bed down beside him. He sleepily opened his eyes and tried to orient himself when he felt a familiar nuzzle on his neck. Sighing happily he carefully rolled over to face his mate.

 

“Welcome home, love!” He whispered. Khan’s answer was to kiss his mate deeply for several long minutes.

 

When he’d arrived home thirty minutes ago, he had rushed into the room and beheld his family blissfully asleep in their super size bed. He went to his kittens side of the bed and sat down carefully. He reached out and gently caressed each little face tenderly.

 

‘Gods! If he had lost them...! No...he wouldn’t think about it. It was too horrible to imagine.’ He thought. ‘What Ulysses had gone through didn’t bear dwelling on.’

 

He was grateful that he’d been able to get back here so quickly. After caressing each face once more, he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dry then padded nude to his mate’s side and slipped in behind him. Uly’s sleepy response tightened his heart and when Uly rolled toward him he couldn’t resist kissing him senseless.

 

Hugging Ulysses, he whispered huskily, “I missed you my love, so very much. It terrifies me to know how close I came to losing all of you. I couldn’t have borne that. So I’m home for a while. They need both of us to recover from this terrible incident.”

 

“I’m glad. I’m off tomorrow as well.” Feral told him then kissed his mate again and hugged him tightly to him. He didn’t want sex right now just comfort and Shere seemed to realize that. Very soon they were spooned together and falling back to sleep safe once more.


End file.
